Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a playlist system for cable television distribution networks, and more particularly, to a playlist generation and modification system whereby consumer electronic display devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as telephonic devices may be used to modify, access, or play the contents of the playlist at the user's discretion.
Background of the Invention
Available television program offerings have grown from those provided by a relatively few aerial broadcast programming sources to over several hundred channels, which are currently available from most cable access television (CATV) providers, and digital broadcast satellite (DBS) providers. Additionally, recent technology advances in video distribution techniques have enabled the transmission of video programs that are transmitted to the consumer at a user specified time such as video on demand (VOD), near video on demand (NVOD), and other interactive television (ITV) type services. These ITV services have served to broaden the choices available to users by alleviating the necessity of viewing video programs only during the programming source's allocated time slot.
NVOD and VOD services are generally defined as a type of ITV services, wherein the user may order and view a video program directly from the convenience of their own home. Whereas NVOD provides selective distribution of video programs to users only at times designated by the CATV provider, VOD enhances the utility of NVOD by enabling view of the requested video program at virtually any user selected time. It has been claimed by some that VOD services offer a viable alternative to the conventional video store. However, in order to be competitive with video stores, which typically provide a large selection of video programming choices, VOD services must also provide a similarly broad selection of video programs in order to suit the discriminating consumer.
In addition to the wide variety of video program offerings that are now provided by the CATV provider, other disparate network platforms such as the Internet provide a large selection of media content which is useful or interesting to many consumers. This content now available via the Internet may include video programs accessible via the Internet, as well as news and weather information, e-mail, instant messaging services, and the like. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system for direct access of content from a video distribution network such as provided by a typical CATV provider along with Internet content, wherein said content is accessible from a single user interface such as a user's television terminal.
In order to manage the rather large selection of VOD content available with today's ITV systems, user configurable playlists have been developed that allow the user to organize a selected group of video programs in an easy to manage fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,906 to Dunn, et al. discloses one such system wherein a playlist consisting of pointers or monikers to available video programs on a head end server are stored in various different sub-directories for access by a user in an easy to retrieve manner. Playlist generation and storage systems such as this have served their purpose well, however there is no teaching or suggestion by the '906 disclosure to provide a playlist generation and storage mechanism that is capable of accessing useful content from other disparate network platforms such as is known to exist over the Internet. Moreover, there is no teaching or suggestion within the '906 disclosure to provide for the generation or modification of an existing playlist from other consumer electronic display devices within disparate network platforms such as a telephone network (PSTN), or from a personal computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), or other device that is interconnected to the Internet. Additionally, there is no teaching or suggestion within the '906 disclosure to provide a media content modification or access system wherein a consumer electronic display device may access and view the media content therein.
Means existing to facilitate and control access rights to various types of informational media are commonly termed Digital Rights Management (DRM). Current implementations of DRM include the ability to control access to varied forms of media content such as video programs, textual documents, music, books, and even eCommerce. It is important to note that the DRM standard is not only limited to the control of media in a digitized format; DRM may also be enabled to control access to digital media as well as older, legacy analog media. DRM systems provide for the purchase of media content as well as controls its use according to any licensing agreements associated with that particular media content. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a media content modification and access system that incorporates at least one DRM system that is available to control the access of media content that is available from varied network platforms.
Therefore, what is needed” is a media content modification and access system for the organization of various types of content including video programs, and other related user services in an easily accessible manner, wherein differing types of consumer electronic display devices such as cellular telephones, Internet enabled telephones, PDAs, personal computers, gaming stations, and the like are capable of the modification and access of such a list. Additionally, these consumer electronic display devices should be able to play media content contained within the list.